The production of an anhydrous metal chloride, MIClx., typically requires the use of HCl and/or Cl2 gases, both of which are highly reactive and toxic. The hazardous nature of these gases often demands significant capital investments in processing equipment and controls. Metal chlorides can sometimes be produced using safer aqueous techniques, but it is sometimes problematic to obtain anhydrous salts using such techniques.
Thus, what is still needed in the art is a novel approach to produce an anhydrous metal chloride, MIClx, particularly when the desired application for the metal chloride, MIClx, involves a molten salt process, such as electrorefining, electrodeposition, electrowinning, and/or electropolishing. Preferably, pure anhydrous halide salts can also be obtained by adding a sublimation step to the approach. Further, it is desirable that the valence state of the metal, MI x+, forming the metal chloride, MIClx, can be controlled by electrochemical means.